Porządek nie dla nas
by DemigoddessandMagician
Summary: Percy Jackson i Annabeth Chase przeszli przez Tartar. Czy to usprawiedliwia ich traumy? Czy to oznacza, że tylko oni mogą być wewnętrznie zniszczeni? Przecież wszyscy herosi doskonale wiedzą, że nic nie może być w porządku...


Nic nie może być w porządku.  
 _Porządek_ \- takie dziwne słowo, nie mające znaczenia. Przynajmniej to myślała Michelle, córka Hekate, kiedy obserwowała swoją starszą siostrę, Lou Ellen, płaczącą co noc. Nawet przez sen płakała, a mokre łzy spływały po jej policzkach. Szeptała jedno imię...  
 _\- Ethan..._  
Willa Solace'a przerażały puste i bez wyrazu oczy Nyssy z domku numer dziewięć, jakie stały się po śmierci Beckendorfa. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego kiedy byli umówieni, zawsze starała się uśmiechać...  
Dokładnie to samo sądziła Sophia, kiedy Clovis nie mógł spać i snuł się jak duch po domku Hypnosa. A kiedy pytała, dlaczego, dukał tylko:  
- _Śniło mi się, że..._ \- dalej nie potrafił mówić. To go bolało...  
Chris Rodiquez, ledwo odnalazł siebie, został znów w stanie szoku i rozpaczy, kiedy powiedziano mu, że Mary nie żyje i to jego wina. Clarisse patrzyła na niego zmartwionym wzrokiem, a on nie potrafił spojrzeć jej w oczy. W końcu to zauważyła. Ostatecznie musieli zerwać. Trener Hedge widział, jak rozpaczliwie trzyma rączki małego Chucka, usiłując zrobić coś, cokolwiek, by i jemu nie kojarzyła się z czymś przykrym...  
Lacy nigdy nie potrafiła pogodzić się ze śmiercią Sileny. Wybiegła z domku Afrodyty z uśmiechem, który zmienił się w twarz pełną determinacji, kiedy zbliżała się do jeziora. Nawet nimfy wodne rozpaczały, usiłując łapać ją za ramiona, nogi lub włosy i wyciągnąć ją na powierzchnię, ale ona nie chciała. Jedna z nimf zajęła się szlochem.  
 _\- Nie mogłam jej uratować! Była zbyt młoda... zbyt młoda na tak wiele...!_  
 _-_ Nie możesz odejść, Katie - mówił Chejron zmęczonym głosem. On też myślał o tym wiele razy...  
\- Spróbuj mnie zatrzymać - odpowiedziała wyćwiczonym słodkim tonem Katie Gardner, odwracając się tyłem do siwego centaura. Jej oczy błyszczały bólem i gniewem.  
\- Musiałabyś być martwa - zauważył Travis Stoll, pozornie pojawiając się znikąd. Chejron zauważył, że dąsał się gdzieś z boku, wśród cieni, odkąd Connor dostał urazu głowy.  
\- Myślisz, że o tym nie wiem? - Oddech zaskoczonej Katie stał się szybszy, sprowadzał się do krótkich westchnień. - Ale wiesz co? Skończyłam z tym gównem. Skończyłam z demonami, hydrami i tymi cholernym potworami. Skończyłam, rozumiesz?!  
Travis wiedział, dlaczego zdecydowała się to zrobić. On wiedział, dlaczego. Widział to za każdym razem wymalowane na jej twarzy. Ból za każdym razem, kiedy padało imię Mirandy... dać jej spokój, to najlepsze, co mógł zrobić. Chejron kręcił głową, ale on już się zgodził i pozwala jej odejść. Na zawsze.  
Kayla i Austin z domku numer siedem nie potrafili na siebie patrzeć. Jake Mason dostrzegł ich mordercze spojrzenia, które sobie wysyłali i starał się, by się w jakiś sposób dogadali. Ta noc prawie skończyła się morderstwem syna Hefajstosa przez dwoje dzieci Apolla.  
\- Nie wybaczę mu! - krzyczała Kayla, a w jej oczach czaiła się iskierka szaleństwa.  
Austin westchnął i usiadł na ziemi, gdzie wcześniej położył się Jake Mason, i potrząsnął głową.  
\- Ja... przepraszam... nie chciałem cię zabić, stary. - Chłopak zamknął oczy i zmierzwił włosy.  
Jake skubał skrawek bawełnianej koszuli. Skinął głową, nie patrząc na niego. W końcu spojrzał na chłopca.  
\- O co chodzi, ludzie? - zapytał w końcu, a w jego głosie brzmiała wyraźna nuta rozdrażnienia. Dziewczyna spojrzała na brata, powoli kiwając głową. Austin spojrzał na nią pytająco. Znów skinęła. On westchnął.  
\- Jest zła... wściekła, ma rację... to przez Cindy...  
I nagle Jake rozumiał. Cindy Lewis była rodzoną siostrą Kayli, a także najsłoneczniejszym z dzieci Apolla. Miała tylko dwanaście lat, kiedy spłonęła w kwiecistym całunie kilka dni wcześniej. Austin powiedział jej, żeby się schowała, ale ona wykradła się z jej małym sztyletem. On jej nie dopilnował...  
Nigdy nie dostała szansy, a teraz jej rodzeństwo było skłócone i nawzajem obwiniało się o jej śmierć.  
Will Solace udał się do szopy na broń, wypatrując martwych oczu Nyssy opartej o ścianę i wpatrującej się w ostrze. Usiadł naprzeciw niej, bo rozumiał, że zdrowie psychiczne jest równie ważne, co fizyczne. Nie jest najbardziej taktowaną osobą na świecie, nie typem, który czeka, aż druga osoba będzie gotowa do rozmowy.  
Chwycił ją za ramiona i delikatnie zapytał:  
\- Wszystko w porządku?  
Nyssa podniosła brwi w wyrazie zaskoczenia.  
\- Naprawdę, Solace, pytasz mnie, czy wszystko w porządku?  
Will pamiętał małą Harely, która już nigdy nie będzie chodzić. Oraz Christophera, który nie może spać, bo wtedy coś próbuje go udusić. Pamiętał też wyraz twarzy Nyssy, kiedy przyglądała się sztyletowi. Spojrzał w dół, krzyżując nogi.  
\- No cóż, chyba nie... - zakaszlał.  
\- To dobrze, bo odpowiedź powinna być oczywista. - Przekręciła głowę, odwracając wzrok od jasnej czupryny, ale chłopak jeszcze bardziej się schylił i Nyssa znów na niego spojrzała. Na jego kark poznaczony bladymi bliznami, które wyglądały jak narysowane kredą przy spalonej słońcem skórze.  
Teraz pozwolił zapaść ciszy, nie z taktu, a z dyskomfortu i nieumiejętności odpowiedzenia. Ostatecznie córka Hefajstosa zabrała ponownie głos.  
\- To nie fair - szepnęła. Jej oczy, zawsze martwe, lśniły od łez. Spojrzała na swoje odbicie na sztylecie. - Percy i Annabeth... nie zrozum mnie źle, ale... to nie tak. Ludzie sądzą, że tylko oni mogą mieć traumy. Bo byli w Tartarze. Tylko w Tartarze...  
\- Nyssie - mimo użytego zdrobnienia, głos Willa wcale nie był miększy. - Byli w Tartarze i wrócili? Zasługują na sympatię. Wyobraź sobie, jakie to musiałoby być, gdybyś... była tam sama? Umiałabyś wrócić?  
Nyssa uniosła brwi, nie komentując nagłej zmiany nastawienia syna Apolla.  
\- Większość z nas było w piekle i wróciło.  
Blondyn opuścił głowę niżej, zdając sobie sprawę, że miała rację, ale dopiero po kilku minutach kiwnął głową. Uświadomienie sobie, że Nyssa obdarzyła przed nim skrawek samej siebie, własnej duszy, zajęło mu znacznie dłużej.  
\- Tak, masz rację.  
Lou z jej przekrwionymi oczami, Christopher chodzący zamiast spać, Clovis nieśmiejący już więcej śnić. Chris Rodiquez po raz kolejny w połowie drogi do szaleństwa. Clarisse La Rue, trzymająca się małego Chucka jak ostatniego ratunku. Lacy mająca siebie dość. Katie, która nie chciała mieć nic wspólnego ze światem magii. Connor, który się jeszcze nie obudził i Travis, który zamilkł z tego powodu. Kayla i Austin, rodzeństwo, niemogące na siebie patrzeć. Jake Mason, strażnik pokoju, który zrezygnował. Cindy Lewis, zbyt młoda, by umrzeć. Nyssa, patrząca na ostrza za długo, by to było normalne. Will, próbujący walczyć z czymś, co nie do końca rozumie.  
Nic nie jest w porządku.  
Czy naprawdę choć przez chwilę miałeś nadzieję, że jest?  
\- Lubię Katropis - szepnęła drżącym głosem dziewczyna, oglądając ostrze sztyletu. - Jego świat jest w porządku.  
Po jej umorusanych policzkach płynęły gorące łzy.


End file.
